La vie que je ne voulais pas vivre
by Plowing
Summary: AJ est bien seule quand Punk n'est pas là... Et si elle allait faire un tour à la salle d'entrainement ? Et si cette soirée aller tout chamboulé dans sa vie ? Légères suggestions de couples pour certains catcheurs. Tout public. Merci Laureline et Julie !
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis de retour avec une fan-fiction qui note le renouveau de mon compte ! Je vais supprimé plusieurs vielles fictions, ne me satisfesant pas. Je compte bien terminer celle si, car le catch est une de mes passion. :3  
Je remercie Laureline et Julie pour la bêta-lecture ! Et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Moi, j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas :D  
Bonne lecture, une petite review fait toujours plaisir ! :D

La nuit était déjà bien tombée sur la ville de Cincinnati dans l'Ohio. C'était dans cette ville que la WWE avait décidée de se posé pour SmackDown, et cela ravissait Dean Ambrose, l'instable du Shield. C'était sa ville natale, et il allait enfin pouvoir profité de sa grand-mère, seule famille qu'il lui resté. Mais ce soir, il était dans la salle de sport aménagée, et il frappait dans un sac d'entraînement, la capuche rabattue sur sa tête et ses écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles. La salle était assez peu éclairée, quelques outils avaient été posés dans certains coins et un banc était posé contre le mur du fond. Ce n'était pas vraiment une salle optimisée, mais le catcheur s'en moquait bien. Il ne voulait qu'être au niveau pour ses fans, et par dessus tout pour sa grand-mère, présente pour le show du lendemain. La salle presque vide faisait résonner chaque coups que portait l'instable dans le lourd sac. Il portait un t-shirt sans manche gris à capuche, et un short bleu foncé, laissant donc une grande partie de ses jambes nues. Sa respiration était rapide, et suivait ses coups avec un tempo parfait.

Non loin de là, dans l'hôtel où loger ses collègues, se trouvait la jeune AJ Lee. Elle était dans sa chambre, attendant son amant tatoué. La jeune femme était petite du haut de ses 1m54, elle était également très maigre et trop réservée aux goûts des autres divas de la fédération. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas là pour se faire des amies, et encore moins pour faire la gourde devant les caméras de Total Divas, en parlant de ses expériences sexuelles, où de ses dernières paires de louboutin. A vrais dire, la jeune femme s'en fichait. Elle n'était pas matérialiste et encore moins sociable. Non, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une vie de couple simple, avec un homme simple. Et elle avait rencontré Philip. Pourtant, elle n'était pas une femme facile à vivre, elle était colérique, impulsive, maniaque, et colérique. En bref, elle avait une tonne de défauts ! Pourtant, elle avait une plastique parfaite, et une petite taille qui la rendait extrêmement mignonne. Elle était bien différentes des autres divas, ne parlant que de vernis, de chaussures et d'aventures plus osées les unes que les autres. April n'aimait pas danser, elle n'aimait pas être entouré de beaucoup de gens, et ne voulait en aucuns cas participer aux fêtes idiotes des divas de la fédération. Elle était posée, et ne voulait pas que quelque chose entrave sa petite vie tranquille.  
Elle l'attendait toujours, assise sur son lit paré de coussins et de couvertures mauves et bleues, regardant les murs blancs cassés, parfois gris de la chambre d'hôtel. Soudain, son portable vibra sur la table de chevet, au côté du lit. Elle l'attrapa alors, devant s'allonger pour atteindre le dit appareil, et regarda le message. C'était Philip. Elle le lut alors : « April chérie, c'est Phil. Je ne pourrais pas me joindre à toi ce soir, je me suis fait enlever par Nicole et Brianna, avec Randall. Je suis désolé ! Essaye de t'amuser un peu toi aussi ! Je t'aime ! A demain ! »  
AJ était folle de rage. Son petit ami venait donc de la lâcher pour ces bimbos superficielles qu'étaient les jumelles Bella's. Elle serra les points, et se leva rapidement avec une agilité hors norme. C'était la huitième fois ce mois ci que Phil lui faisait le coup. Elle ne savait donc pas quoi faire de la soirée, sentant que cette dernière serait très longues, comme toujours quand Philip n'était pas là... La brune soupira alors, et pris son sac à dos, décidant d'aller s'entraîner, histoire de ne pas perdre la soirée inutilement.

Quand elle arriva à la salle, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un. Cela l'embêtât légèrement. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment parler avec quelqu'un se soir. Elle posa son sac dans les vestiaires, et se changea rapidement. Une fois revenue dans la salle d'entraînement, elle essaya de mettre un nom sur cet homme mais elle n'y parvint pas, ne le voyant que de dos. Elle frappa pendant plusieurs minutes dans un sac d'entraînement également, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le banc, pour observer l'homme. Il l'intriguait vraiment. Elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à voir qui cela pourrait être, et elle trouva cela frustrant. Après plusieurs minutes, le fameux inconnu se retourna, enlevant capuches et écouteurs en voyant la jeune femme. April reconnu alors Jonathan Good, connu sous le nom de Dean Ambrose dans le circuit de la WWE, membre du Shield. Il s'épongea le front avec sa serviette, regardant la jeune femme.  
« - Salut April. Toi aussi t'aimes t'entraîner de nuit ? Moi c'est pas s'que je préfère faire la nuit ! Plaisantât il.  
\- Hm. Bonsoir. »

Elle détourna le regard de son interlocuteur, un léger rougissement s'emparant de ses pommettes. Il était donc bien comme on le disait... Il était certes mignon, avec sa boucle d'oreille et ses yeux d'enfant perdu derrière ses cheveux en pagaille... Mais elle ne s'abaisserait pas à lui parler à lui. Il avait une réputation dégoûtante, lui qui couchait avec toutes les fans qu'il pouvait, qui se droguait, et qui buvait plus que de raison. Le Bad-Boy parfait quoi. Celui que tout bons parents interdiraient à leurs filles de fréquentés. Elle croisa les bras, esquissant une moue boudeuse. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle, surtout quand elle ne connaissait pas la personne en question.  
« - Je vais pas te bouffer hein. Tu peux répondre. Il s'épongeât à nouveau le front. Punk est pas avec toi ? Surprenant. Il te colle comme un toutou d'habitude, ça en devient même marrant que ce soit pas l'inverse.  
\- Non. Il n'est pas avec moi. Ça se voit non ? Il est avec les jumelles superficielles et inutiles qui lui servent d'amies Elle mis alors sa main devant sa bouche, écarquillant les yeux, surprise de déballer tout ça à un parfait inconnu, voir encore pire, à lui ! Il rigola légèrement et s'accroupit devant elle.  
\- Jalouse hein ? J'le comprend pas sur c'coups là. T'es super mignonne, il devrait pas t'faire ça.  
\- Pour qui tu me prends ?! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! De toute façon... Je vais rompre ! Il ne m'aime plus depuis un bout de temps, et je le vois... »  
Elle commençait à changer d'expression et Jonathan le voyait. Il posa alors calmement sa main sur le genou de la petite femme, lui souriant gentiment. Mais la jeune femme se leva, manquant de gifler le jeune homme pour ses gestes. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Il ne la connaissait pas ! Et il osait la toucher comme ça ? Elle avança alors vers les vestiaires pour se rhabillé, mais fini par se retourné, et regarder Jonathan, planté là, à la regarder. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, et avança de nouveau vers lui. Il resta neutre, se reculant doucement, croyant que la jeune femme allait le gifler. Elle posa sa main sur la nuque de Jonathan, ne comprenant pas vraiment son geste elle même. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, et elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait vraiment besoin de contact en réalité... Et Philip ne lui en avait pas donner depuis déjà plusieurs mois...  
Jonathan se recula doucement, un peu déçu de devoir la lâchée, et baissa les yeux.  
« - Si c'est pour t'venger de lui... C'est pas la peine...  
\- Tais-toi ! Je sais pas ce qu'il me prend... Ok?! Mais je te trouve beau... Et j'ai envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui m'écoute et... Et qui soit gentil comme toi... Alors je...  
\- T'es belle aussi AJ. Enfin... Quand t'es pas en sueur et rouge comme ça. Là t'es pas vraiment sexy. »  
April lui mis un coup de coude dans les cotes, mais doucement, ne voulant pas le blesser. Il était vraiment adorable... Et ce que ressentait AJ était presque semblable à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Philip... Peut-être que c'était bel et bien fini pour eux, qui sait. Elle était un peu perdu à vrais dire. Philip était certes gentil, mais il était peu présent, et le peu de temps où il était avec elle, il ne parlait que des jumelles, et de leurs prouesses. Il n'avait même pas félicité sa petite amie pour sa victoire et son obtention du titre des divas.  
Quand elle sortit de ses pensées, Jonathan la regardait avec un regard doux, et tendre, qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Il était bien différent de sur le ring. Elle le regardait, de ses yeux chocolat, plongeant dans les siens, azures. Il s'étira et regarda l'heure, un peu gêné du silence pesant régnant dans la salle.  
« - Il est tard putain ! J'avais pas fais gaffe ! T'es venue à pied ?  
\- Oui. Je suis à l'hôtel de toute façon.  
\- J'te raccompagne. On pourra parler de... De c'qui c'est passé comme ça...  
\- Euh... Oui d'accord... »  
AJ passa alors vite fait par les vestiaires pour se rhabiller. Elle en profita pour rassemblé ses esprits, et essayé de faire un petit point sur ses sentiments, car tout se bousculait actuellement dans ses tête. D'un côté, il y avait Phil : gentil, tendre, doux, grande superstar, apprécié de tous, non fumeur, qui ne buvait pas, qui n'avait jamais touché à la drogue... L'homme idéal, bien qu'absent et bien trop passif envers elle. Et de l'autre, il y avait Jonathan : alcoolique d'après les rumeurs, drogué selon ses dernières également, homme à femme, fumeur, dragueur, vulgaire, et membre d'un groupe de fauteur de trouble. Le méchant garçon à l'état pure... Mais son cœur se balançait entre les deux. Penchant un peu plus pour Jonathan à ce moment précis.

Ils approchèrent de la Nissan 4x4 de Jonathan calmement. April sourit légèrement, trouvant alors que cette voiture correspondait bien à son propriétaire. Elle peina légèrement à monté à l'intérieur, sa voiture étant bien plus haute que sa mini décapotable. C'est alors que le membre du Shield attrapa ses hanches, et la souleva légèrement pour qu'elle atteigne enfin le siège. Il rigola doucement, voyant April le regarder avec un regard furieux. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'aimait pas le contact avec les autres. Il monta à son tour dans la voiture, et démarra. Ils firent le court trajet sans bruits, ne se regardant même pas.  
Une fois devant l'hôtel de la jeune femme, Dean se gara, et se tourna vers April en s'appuyant sur la portière. Il pris une cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres. La brune avait les mains repliées sur son short. Il alluma la cigarette, et pris une légère bouffée de fumée.

« - Tu sais, j't'en voudrais pas d'me dire que c'était qu'une erreur de ta part.  
\- Arrête... Tu sais très bien que c'est pas une erreur ! Raah... Tu m'énerves déjà !  
\- On m'le dit souvent il pris une nouvelle bouffée, et le recracha en levant la tête, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bon du coups... On fait quoi ?  
\- Je... J'en sais rien ! J'arriverais pas à dormir avec sa dans la tête...  
\- April... il baissa sa cigarette, et la posa dans un cendrier se trouvant près du levier de vitesse. Il posa sa main sur la joue de sa collègue, la regardant de ses yeux azures April, est-ce que tu fais ça pour te vengé ? »  
Elle ne répondit pas et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme lui faisant face. Elle passa sa main sur sa nuque, lui caressant la peau, et parfois les cheveux. Elle ne savait pas où elle en était, mais elle savait que ce que lui faisait ressentir Jonathan aller tout changer. Elle ne voulait pas le quitté ce soir, elle voulait qu'il la sert dans ses bras musclés, qu'il l'embrasse avec ses lèvres douces, et que son parfum, mélange de tabac et de bois tropicale, lui enivre la tête. Elle rougie en rompant leur baisé, et murmura à son oreille : « reste... ». Jonathan sourit, et lui murmura à son tour : « Je te remmène chez moi... On sait jamais... ».

Une fois rentré chez Jonathan, April découvrit un petit appartement, modeste, en pagaille. Apparemment, il vivait seul... C'était déjà une bonne chose. Il était composé d'un petit salon où trônaient sa veste en cuir, sûrement jetée sur le canapé, et des magazines étalés un peu partout, suivis de cadavre de bouteilles de bières. Elle de nature très maniaque fut alors prise d'un petit tressaillement. Elle vu alors une petite partie de la chambre. Le lit était défait, et des vêtements jonchaient le sol. Jonathan passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux, comme gêné.  
« - Euh... Désolé pour le bordel... Les gars sont passés hier soir et j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de faire le ménage... J'm'attendais pas à ramené une fille ce soir...  
\- C'est rien... Je sais ce que c'est d'être pris au dépourvue. »  
Elle enleva sa veste et la posa délicatement sur le canapé, ce qui fait sourire Jonathan. Il la trouvait vraiment mignonne avec ses attitudes d'enfant sage... Il s'approcha d'elle, et la pris par la taille en souriant. Elle devait lever la tête pour pouvoir le voir, et cela la rendit encore plus mignonne, semblable à une enfant perdue... Il la serra dans ses bras, plongeant son nez dans le creux de son cou, sentant son parfum fruité. Il entendait la respiration d'April, et cela le faisait sourire. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse puissant de son amant, le poussant tout doucement, et lui souriant enfin. Il la regarda, et la pris par les hanches en la soulevant du sol, plaçant une de ses mains sous ses jambes, comme pour porter une princesse jusqu'à son palais. Il l'emmena alors dans la chambre, la posant doucement sur le lit, l'embrassant toujours tendrement. Il pouvait la touchée, enfin... April avait les pommettes légèrement rouges, mais elle commença à se lâcher un peu plus, caressant le dos, le torse, les bras et les joues de son amant. Il était étonnamment doux, et cela lui plaisait. Elle ne l'imaginait vraiment pas comme ça. Jonathan enleva alors son t-shirt, révélant sa musculature développée. Il souffla entre deux baisés :  
« - Hm... April... T'es sûres que tu veux le faire... ?  
\- Tais-toi... Je serais pas là si je le voulais pas... »  
Jonathan, comme si il avait attendu un signal, pris la couverture et la rabattu sur leurs corps. Ils passèrent une nuit à mêlés leurs corps, à se découvrir, et à se murmurer des mots doux.

Le lendemain, au réveil de Jonathan, April était toujours là. Ses craintes disparues alors. Elle le voulait vraiment... Il sourit en la voyant le regarder, et quand elle s'en rendu compte, elle détourna les yeux. Il la rapprocha de lui, et la colla à son corps en embrassant sa tempe. Leur silence fut brisé par April.  
« - Jonathan... Pour toi cette nuit c'était quoi... ?  
\- Hein ? Bah... C'était un coup d'un soir. A ton avis April... Je t'aurais déjà foutu dehors si c'était que l'histoire d'un soir... Je sais pas ce que c'était... Mais c'était pas comme avec les autres.  
\- Je crois que pour moi aussi c'était pas que pour un soir... C'était quelque chose qui m'a vraiment fait découvrir quelqu'un de différent de ce que je pouvais imaginé... Quelqu'un de doux, et de gentil... Quelqu'un qui m'écoute et me rassure... »  
Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Jonathan, et se colla un peu plus à lui, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas le laissé. Il sourit, comprenant le message et caressa son épaule, pour lui répondre.  
« - Au début... Je te méprisais à cause des rumeurs...  
\- Les rumeurs ?  
\- Oui... Celles qui disent que tu couches avec n'importe quelle femme, et que tu te drogue, que tu bois... Tout ça quoi.  
\- Bah... Elle était vrais jusqu'à y'a quelques temps en faite... Enfin, j'veux dire l'alcool et les femmes, sinon la drogues... J'préfére pas trop en parlé. Mais j'en prend pas.  
\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer ? Si c'est pas indiscret.  
\- Une fille. Une fille que j'regardais dans l'ombre quand elle entrait dans les vestiaires, quand elle allait sur le ring, quand elle a gagnée sa ceinture... Et pour l'alcool, c'est les gars. J'serais pas grand chose sans eux... »  
Elle était touchée par la déclaration de son amant, et le pris dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement, et caressant ses cheveux en batailles. Soudain, le portable d'April sonna. Elle sursauta légèrement et fouilla dans la poche de son short, au pied du lit. Elle vu alors l'inscription : « Appel entrant de Philip. » Elle soupira et fit signe à Jonathan, qui compris aussitôt.  
« - Allo chérie ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'espère que tu ne m'as pas attendus ! J'ai passé la nuit avec Brianna et Nicole à l'hôtel du centre ville ! Elles étaient un peu amochées ! Et comme je ne bois pas...  
\- Oh non, ne t'en fait pas...  
\- Je suis en bas de ton hôtel dans une heure ! Prépare toi, on va s'entraîner pour ce soir. Je t'aime ! A tout de suite mon chat.  
\- A tout de suite Phil ! »  
Elle raccrocha, et regarda Jonathan, désolée. Il sourit et la pris dans ses bras à nouveau, lui murmurant :  
« - Alors... Tu décides quoi...  
\- Je ne peux pas abandonné Philip pour le moment... Mais je ne veux pas non plus être loin de toi... Alors dès que je pourrais... Je te rejoindrais. Mais pas l'inverse ! Je te préviens. Et ne tourne surtout pas autours d'autres filles, sinon je ferais passé d'encore pire rumeurs à ton sujet. C'est compris Ambrose ?  
\- Ouais m'dame. A vos ordres. »  
Ils rigolèrent, et April alla prendre sa douche avec son bel amant, avant de rejoindre son petit ami officiel, réfléchissant à comment faire pour pouvoir voir Jonathan sans éveillé ses soupçons... Jonathan lui, avait rejoins ses deux amis, Laeti et Colby, plus connu sous le nom de Roman et Seth. Mais ses derniers le trouva étrangement... Enjoué, pour un début de journée.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! Je suis (enfin) apte à vous poster une suite digne de ce nom ! Bon, alors là je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai fais, mais je ne suis pas satisfaite du tout de mon chapitre, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Enfin bref...

Pour répondre à Ignis : Ne t'en fais pas ! J'ai déjà tout prévu ! Je penses que tu seras heureuse de voir ce que j'ai préparé à Punk et AJ ! Jonathan étant mon catcheur préféré... Je te laisse imaginé la suite !;) Heureuse que ma fiction te plaise ! N'hésite pas à me faire connaître ton avis en review ! Je jette un œil régulièrement !:D

_

En fin d'après-midi, le trio du Shield c'était posé en terrasse d'un café pour décompresser et boire « un petit truc » le temps que la soirée commence. Tout le long de l'entraînement, Jonathan avait affiché un petit air satisfait ainsi qu'un sourire si inhabituel que ses deux amis avaient tout de suite trouvé cela louche. Une fois assis, les trois bières commandées, le fumeur sortit sa cigarette et la plaça entre ses lèvres, l'allumant délicatement. Les deux hommes aux cheveux longs le regardait, l'air surpris. Le silence devenait assez pesant, et Dean décida de le rompre.  
«- Un problème les gars ?  
\- Oh non rien. Enfin, à part ton sourire d'abruti depuis le début de la journée...  
\- Ouais, c'est vrais, qu'est ce qui t'arrive mec ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu comme ça !  
\- Ah ouais ? J'sais pas, p't'être parce que je suis de retour chez moi, et que j'vais enfin montrer à ma grand-mère à quel point elle peut être fière de moi.  
\- T'es sûr qu'il y a que ça ?  
\- P't'être aussi à cause de la meuf que t'as ramené dans ton lit hier ? Une fan encore, pas vrais ? T'es pas possible... Pose toi à un moment mec ! »  
Ils rigolèrent tout les trois de bons cœurs, buvant leurs bières et fumant leur cigarette. Après tout, Ambrose avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait, ils ne pouvaient pas décidés à sa place.

Du côté d'April, qui avait passé l'après-midi à s'entraîner avec son petit ami officiel, tout était flou. Elle était heureuse de passé du temps avec Philip, mais pourtant son esprit se retrouver inévitablement à penser à Jonathan... Elle ne pouvait plus le nier... C'était réellement un coup de foudre inattendue que la jeune femme avait eu. C'est vrais que tout était aller très vite la veille... Mais elle ne regrettait rien. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avais pas ressentie depuis bien longtemps, et elle ne voulait pas laisser filer une occasion de redevenir la femme heureuse qu'elle était au début de sa relation avec Phil. Le couple se trouvait tout les deux dans le hall de l'hôtel d'April, et papotaient tranquillement.  
«- Oh ! Au faite ! Je devais te prévenir. Pour le Show de Philadelphie, nous partirons par le même avions que Nicole, John, Brianna, et Daniel ! Ça ne te dérange pas mon chat ?  
\- Non, ça ne me dérangera pas. Vu que je ne viendrais pas avec vous.  
\- Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas aller à Philadelphie ?!  
\- Si. Mais j'irais seule. C'est hors de question que j'y aille avec eux. Toi, vas y. Ca me fera du bien d'être un peu seule. »  
Elle tourna alors les talons et partit vers sa chambre. Punk ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait. Elle n'était pas aussi froide d'habitude. Peut-être avait-il fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu... ? En tout cas, elle avait l'air vexée, voire même très en colère contre lui. C'était pourtant rare...  
Une fois remontée dans sa chambre, April se laissa tombée sur son lit, hantée par les souvenirs de la veille, le visage si doux de Jonathan, sa voie virile, son parfum... Tout était gravé en elle. A vrais dire... Il lui manquait. Elle aurait aimé lui dire de venir, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la câliner, de l'embrasser et de la faire à nouveau sienne... Mais elle avait bien trop d'honneur pour cela. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas passé pour une fille facile et dépendante dés le premier rapport. Pourtant, ses doigts, sa tête, et ton son corps en mourraient d'envie. Se retenir devenait une torture. C'est alors que son portable sonna. La jeune femme se précipita sur l'appareil pour décrocher.  
« - Allo ?!  
\- Oula ! Du calme April ! C'est Big E.  
\- Ah... C'est toi Ettore... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Oh non rien ! Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu serais à la salle ? Parce que j'aurais sans doute du retard alors...  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y serais vers 19h30. Mais tu peux arriver après, on passera un peu plus tard que prévue je penses.  
\- Ok ! Merci mon choux ! Ça vas ? Tu as l'air déprimé !  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! A ce soir ! »  
Elle raccrocha alors. Elle avait complètement oublié de prévenir Ettore de l'avancée de sa vie sentimentale ! Pourtant, il était son meilleur ami. Ils s'étaient promis de tout se dire l'un l'autre, de ne rien se caché. Et ils s'y tenaient. Mais en même temps... Tout avait été trop vite pour qu'elle réalise vraiment la situation.

Il était enfin l'heure de rejoindre la fédération pour nos deux protagonistes. D'un côté, nous avons April, heureuse et impatiente de voir son bel amant en tenue, et de l'autre Jonathan, impatient également à l'idée de voir sa belle brune, mais aussi à l'idée de montrer son talent à sa grand-mère. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde commençaient déjà à s'agités. On pouvait voir des grands noms de la WWE, comme par exemple John Cena, Daniel Bryan, et, au grand malheur de Jonathan, CM Punk. Ils étaient toujours ensembles ses derniers temps, mais sur le ring, c'était une autre histoire. Le scénario choisi par le couple de dirigeant, Triple H et Stéphanie McMahon, avait fait en sorte que John soit un peu en froid avec Punk, une histoire de ceinture de champion, comme toujours. Tous ne tournaient qu'autour d'elle de toute façon.  
April venait d'arriver dans les couloirs, elle allait rejoindre le vestiaire des femmes. Elle allait à nouveau devoir faire semblant d'être amie avec toutes ses pauvres poupées... Mais peut importe... Ce soir, elle comptait bien montré à Jonathan ce qu'elle pouvait faire sur un ring ! Alors qu'elle allait entré dans le vestiaire, une main lui saisie le bras, étrangement doucement, et la tira vers un coin sombre et désert. Elle s'apprêtait à gifler la personne, mais elle vu alors le visage doux et tendre de Jonathan. La jeune femme hésitât entre lui sauter dans les bras, où attendre sa réaction. Le catcheur pris alors la parole.  
«- Désolé, j't'es sûrement fait flippé...  
\- En effet... Passons. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Dépêche toi... Il ne faut pas que l'on nous voit...  
\- J'voulais juste te voir avant d'aller m'battre... Et te dire que... Si tu veux ce soir...  
\- Je t'attendrais prêt de ta voiture. Je te regarderais te battre... Mais t'as intérêt à me regarder aussi. »  
Elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, rapidement. Elle lui fit un sourire des plus tendres, puis se dépêcha d'entré dans les vestiaires. Jonathan sourit alors bêtement, il avait retrouvé la sensation qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis bien des années...

Après avoir rejoint ses amis du Shield, étant déjà en tenue, ils commencèrent à avancé vers l'entrée de la scène, devant faire une intervention au tout début du show. Les trois hommes étaient crains, et redoutés par tous, car tout le monde savaient que le Shield était en plein essor, et que le grand patron, Triple H, n'hésiterait pas à les faire montés de plus en plus haut. Ce soir, ils devaient se battre contre Kane, Daniel Bryan et Undertaker. Un match qui ne serait pas de tout repos, et ils le savaient. Ce battre contre le Deadman n'était pas chose facile, mais si en plus, il était en compagnie de son frère, tout cela aller très vite devenir dangereux.  
Alors qu'Ambrose était appuyé au mur, attendant le début du Show, écoutant ses deux amis parlé de leur petite amie respective, un petit groupe de Divas, composé de Natalya, Renée Young et Eva Marie, passa près d'eux. Il les regarda, les voyant alors gloussées et se murmuré des choses entre elles. Il n'y prêta pas tellement attention, mais Seth arriva à ses côtés et lui mis un petit coup de coude dans la hanche en rigolant.  
«- Dit donc Ambrose ! T'as la cote ici ! Tu prendra la quelle ce soir ?  
\- Aucune.  
\- Hein ?! Aaaah. Je vois ! Monsieur arrive pas à se décidé ! T'es un pervers toi tu sais ?  
\- Bon, Seth arrête d'embêter nôtre petit Ambrose. Concentre toi, on va y aller là. »  
Roman s'approcha de Seth, et lui mis une tape amicale derrière la tête, alors que Dean, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, souriait en les regardant.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, April c'était changée et avait rejoint son meilleur ami et partenaire de combat, Big E. Depuis que Triple H avait décidé pour une cause scénaristique de rapproché Big E de AJ Lee, en tant que garde du corps, ils c'étaient bien rapprochés et étaient devenue inséparables.  
Ils étaient assis, l'un contre l'autre sur l'un des bancs des vestiaires pour hommes, déserts à cette heure avancées de la soirée. Tous c'étaient précipités dans la salle où le buffet d'entré avait été disposé. Ettore passait sa main sur la joue de la plus petite calmement, souriant. April l'avait toujours trouvé aussi doux qu'une peluche, et le fait qu'il ne soit pas marier, ni même en couple l'étonnée un peu. Il avait toute les qualités requise pour être un bon maris et un bon père de famille. Il soupira et se recula doucement.  
«- Alors ? Tu vas enfin me dire ce que tu as ?  
\- D'accord. Mais tu me promet de ne pas mal réagir ?  
\- On va dire que je te le promet. Aller, déballe ton sac !  
\- Et bien... Depuis plusieurs temps, tu sais que Philip et moi c'est pas la joie. Il est tout le temps avec ses deux pétasses et moi, j'attends comme une conne à la maison.  
\- Oh mais quelle vulgarité ! plaisanta l'homme noir.  
\- Enfin bref... Un soir j'ai étais m'entraîner à la salle et... Il y avait quelqu'un. Un homme... Et cet homme... J'ai couché avec lui...  
\- Tu as trompé Philip ?! Mais comment... Et puis c'était qui ?!  
\- Peut-importe qui c'est Ettore, le truc c'est que je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui... »  
Ettore la fixée avec d'énormes yeux, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il prenait à sa meilleure amie, la fille sage par définition, une fille qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : Une vie paisible sans problème. Elle semblait pourtant sérieuse... Tout cela était bizarre... Un peu trop même.  
«- Et Punk il le sait... ?  
\- Non mais t'es fou Ettore ?! Je vais pas aller lui dire que je l'ai trompé !  
\- Oui bon... Mais... Le mec la... Il te rend heureuse ? J'veux dire... Il est posé et tout ?  
\- Heu... On peut pas dire qu'il soit parfait... Mais je penses que je suis heureuse oui.  
\- Bon, alors c'est le plus important. Tu veux toujours pas me dire qui c'est ? »  
April poussa doucement Ettore en rigolant. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de lui dire qui était son amant. Elle ne savait même pas si Jonathan voulait plus pour eux où non. Ils allèrent dans la salle de projection sur la demande d'April, et regardèrent le match. Ettore regardait les membres du Shield d'un regard suspicieux, et lança :  
«- Le Shield... Que des fauteurs de troubles de toute façon. »  
April laissa la remarque passé, mais intérieurement, elle se retenait pour ne pas giflé Ettore. Elle voyait que Dean était en difficulté face au Deadman, et cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Elle aurait aimé crier, courir vers le ring pour l'encourager, mais elle ne le ferrait pas, car elle avait bien trop d'estime de sois et d'honneur pour ça. Elle fixait l'écran en regardant l'homme légal sur le ring, c'est à dire son amant, et soupira. Ettore leva un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas l'engouement soudain de la brune pour le trio. Avant, jamais elle n'en avait parlé, et encore moins elle ne s'y était intéressé.

Peu de temps après le match du Shield, remporté par ces derniers, ce fut au tour d'AJ de monter sur le ring. Elle affrontée Natalya, la meilleure amie des Bellas, dans un match où le titre n'était pas en jeu. Malgré sa forte douleurs dans la hanche, causée en partie par un Shokslam de Kane, Dean avait promis à April de regarder son match. Seth et Roman, eux aussi légèrement blessé par les coups de la team HellNo – Brother of destruction, marchaient derrière Ambrose, se soutenant pratiquement l'un l'autre. Quand ils vinrent que leur ami aller à l'opposé de leur vestiaire, ils s'arrêtèrent.  
«- Ambrose, c'est la bas les vestiaires.  
\- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'y vais pas... Pas tout de suite. J'ai un match à regarder.  
\- Mais là c'est les Divas mec.  
\- J'sais, mais j'ai envie de voir un peu comment s'débrouille la division féminine les gars !  
\- Aaah... Tu veux tâté l'terrain quoi ! »  
Roman soupira, et Seth rigola, habitué à la frivolité de Dean. Il alla donc voir le match d'April, toujours en compagnie des deux autres, comme d'habitude. Quand il arriva, le match venait de commencé, et April continuait de montrer un visage hautain, un poil moqueur. Il sourit alors. C'était ce même air qu'elle avait pris tout à l'heure, près des vestiaires. Il n'y a pas à dire... Elle était vraiment belle. Elle se battait comme une lionne, se déchaînant comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais toujours avec le même air de petite fille gâtée, et son « sourire de garce » comme disaient les autres divas. Alors que Jonathan était occupé à regarder sa petite April, Seth prenait plaisir à commenté.  
« - C'est pour ça que j'aime pas les divas. Regarde moi ça ! Et que j'te tire par les cheveux, et que j'te casse un ongle... C'est pas du sport !  
\- Rollins. Ta gueule.  
\- Oooh ! Aller Ambrose tu vas pas m'dire que tu trouves ça sportif ! Pas toi ! T'as fais du hardcore ! Tu sais c'que c'est du vrais sport !  
\- Elles sont sportives. Autant que toi et moi connard. Sous estime pas une femme. Jamais. »  
Seth regarda Dean comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ambrose qui respectait la gente féminine ?! Il aurait tout vu ! Roman était, lui aussi, sous le choc. Il faut dire que leur ami n'avait jamais vraiment était très attentionné à l'égard des femmes, lui qui collectionnait les plans d'un soir, et qui avait sans doute le tableau de chasse le plus remplis de la fédération. De plus, les deux autres membres du Shield ne savaient pas pourquoi, tout d'un coup, il semblait attiré par les divas sur le ring. Elles étaient pourtant toute les deux en couple, et pas avec n'importe qui. AJ Lee était la petite amie de la superstar la plus en vogue du moment, le Straight Edge CM Punk, quand à Natalya, c'était une des filles de la grandes lignées des Harts, et qui plus est la femme de Tyson Kidd, lui aussi adulé par les fans.  
Le match était serré. Et Jonathan, qui avait déjà vu AJ catcher auparavant, savait que si elle portait sa prise favorite, le match serait fini. Mais aucune occasion ne se présenta pour le moment... Le match durait, et le public encourageait autant la fille Harts que la petite protégée de Punk. Mais, alors que Natalya se préparait à en finir avec sa prise de finition, le Sharpshooter, AJ arriva à s'emparer du corps de la plus vieille et à effectuer son Black Widows. Personne ne c'était jamais dégagé de cette technique. Natalya, bloquée dans la prise infernale d'AJ, tapa le sol frénétiquement sur la cuisse de son adversaire, abandonnant son match. AJ sourit alors, se relevant et repassant ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle salua le public, comme à chacune de ses victoires. Elle retourna dans son vestiaires, impatiente de retrouvé son amant, mais à sa grande déception ce fut Punk qui l'attendait au tournant du vestiaire. Elle fit un sourire forcé à son petit ami, et ce dernier la pris dans ses bras.

« - Beau match, comme toujours.  
\- Merci... J'aimerais dire pareil de toi mais je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de le voir.  
\- Ah ? Tu n'as pas pus le voir ?  
\- Non, j'ai juste pas trop eu envie, et je devais me préparé avec Ettore.  
\- Ok... »  
Soudain, Randy et John Cena arrivèrent, l'attention de Phillip fut alors porté sur ses deux amis, et délaissa alors sa petite amie. Cette dernière, frustrée, entra rapidement dans le vestiaire, claquant la porte.

Le membre du Shield, lui, venait de quitté la salle de diffusion accompagné de ses deux amis. La soirée se poursuivie alors pour les autres catcheurs ayants des matchs. Mais Jonathan, lui, ne rentra pas au vestiaire avec le duo. Il déclara alors devoir aller voir sa grand-mère, ce que les deux autres comprirent. Bien-sûr avant d'aller voir la-dite grand-mère, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire des Divas. En arrivant, il se fit dévisager par quelques Divas, en particulier par la belle Natalya, et la belle Renée Young, qui étaient totalement sous son charme. Il avança, ne prêtant pas attention a ses groupies, qui pourtant, autrefois, l'attiraient vraiment. Il attendit devant la pièce, dans un petit coin où personne ne pouvait le voir. Il attendait la jeune femme, trépignant d'impatience. Quand cette dernière sortit de la pièce, elle se fit attrapée à nouveau brutalement et se fit collée au mur. Elle voulu frapper son « agresseur » mais, voyant le beau visage de son amant, elle soupira, puis lui murmura :  
«- Rah ! Tu vas arrêter de me faire peur !? T'es vraiment un crétin !  
\- Désolé... J'suis pas trop tendre...  
\- Passons. Enfin bref... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Je dois aller voir ma grand-mère... J'lui ai promis. Alors, j'pensais qu'on pourrait s'retrouvé après, à ma voiture et...  
\- Ok, mais je te préviens, je n'attendrais pas éternellement. Puis... Voilà mon numéro. Profite bien de ta grand-mère... »  
Elle marqua son numéro sur le bras de son amant en souriant, et rangea son stylo. Elle partit alors rapidement, réfléchissant à une excuse valable à lancé à son petit ami. Dean, lui, alla vers le point de rendez-vous convenus avec sa grand-mère, fier d'avoir le numéro de sa jeune complice sur le bras. Sa grand-mère était assise sur un banc près de l'entrée de la salle, et attendait son petit fils.  
Avant d'arriver près d'elle, il regarda son bras, lisant le numéro. Mais... A sa surprise... Le numéro était à l'envers, et il ne parvint pas vraiment à le déchiffrer... 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! De retour, enfin, pour le troisième chapitre de ma fiction !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que des gens suivent l'histoire, et je suis toujours aussi heureuse de voir qu'elle vous plais ! Voilà donc une jolie petite suite toute fraîche, pour satisfaire vôtre terrible appétit ! (oui je sais que je vais trop loin, mais je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui !) On rencontre enfin la grand-mère de Dean ! Une grand-mère atypique qui m'a bien fait rire !

-

Après avoir regarder le numéro de sa dulcinée, qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire, il alla donc vers sa chère grand-mère. Quand il arriva près d'elle, cette dernière se leva, le serrant dans ses bras avec une force herculéenne, puis le regarda avec un sourire plus qu'attendrissant. Elle n'avait pas vu son petit fils depuis une éternité ! Elle avait pourtant toujours était très proche de lui, en particulier pendant son enfance, suite aux problèmes causés par les parents de son petit fils, qui étaient malheureusement trop violents pour leur enfant, et passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à le frapper, plutôt qu'a l'éduquer. Le revoir aujourd'hui en pleine forme, et aussi fort, lui faisait un bien fou ! Elle embrassa sa joue, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffés en souriant toujours. Jonathan rigola, et se recula doucement.  
«- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu plaques tes cheveux comme ça !  
\- Je sais mamie... Je sais... Mais c'est plus pratique pour les combats.  
\- J'ai vu ça ! Enfin, tu as eu du mal à le battre, ce grand gothique la !  
\- Mamie... C'est une légende vivante tu sais, et puis il est vraiment fort... Même si il est aussi vieux que toi.  
\- Petit con va ! »  
Elle rigola avec son petit fils en lui frappant doucement l'arrière du crâne. Jonathan était heureux de passer du temps avec sa grand-mère... C'était relaxant, et elle était vraiment tout pour lui, sa seule famille. Il voulait à tout pris qu'elle soit fière de lui, et heureuse comme elle l'était à ce moment.  
« - Alors mon petit... Raconte moi tout !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Et bien je ne sais pas moi ! Ton travail, ta vie privée, et tout ça !  
\- Aah... Et bah... Le travail... Comme tu l'as vu, j'suis avec des gens respectables, forts, sympas et tout ça... Et pour ma vie privée rien de spécial.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas encore de copine ?  
\- Mamie... J'suis grand ! J'peux me gérer tu sais !  
\- Oh non non non ! Je suis vielle moi, je veux des petits enfants !  
\- Bon... je vois quelqu'un... Mais je peux pas te dire qui c'est. C'est pas encore officiel, et c'est... C'est l'bordel.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu es avec une femme mariée Jonathan.  
\- Non ! Enfin... Un tout p'tit peu...  
\- T'es bien le digne petit fils de ta grand-mère toi... Toujours dans les plans foireux !  
\- Je sais... D'ailleurs ! Tu pourrais m'aider à lire le numéro écrit sur mon bras... Une am... Un ami m'a écrit ça à l'envers alors j'arrive pas à l'lire !  
\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Vous êtes tous aussi cons les uns qu'les autres la d'dans ! »  
Elle pris le bras de son petit fils en rigolant doucement.

Du côté d'April, c'était une autre ambiance. Après avoir pris le temps de se changer pour une tenue plus décontracté, la jeune femme était devant le vestiaire des hommes, celui où ce trouvait Philip. Elle attendait que ce dernier sorte, mais comme toujours, il se faisait attendre, sûrement parlait-il encore avec la star préféré des enfants, John Cena, où encore celle préféré des ménagères, Randy Orton. Cette longue attente commençait à l'ennuyer. Elle saisie alors son portable et appela Philip. Ce dernier répondit entre deux éclats de rire. Elle put entendre la voie de Cena finir de raconter une de ses anecdote de tournage de son dernier film, puis Philip pris la parole :  
«- Allo, April ?  
\- Dis moi, tu comptes sortir de ta salle où pas ? Non parce que là, j'attends pour te dire au revoir.  
\- Tu ne veux pas plutôt venir avec moi et les garçons boire un verre ?  
\- Non. Va s'y toi.  
\- … J'arrive attends. »  
Il raccrocha et quelques secondes après, il sortit du vestiaire. Il portait son sweat habituel, et un jean légèrement foncé. Il la regarda dans les yeux, et April ne put faire autrement que de faire pareil. Elle remarqua alors que ses habituelles cernes étaient encore plus marquées, et que l'homme jouait nerveusement avec son piercing. Elle resta alors le plus froide possible, fixant Philip d'un air grave. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et la scène qui se déroulée était digne d'un film pour adolescente.  
«- April, pourquoi tu es de plus en plus distante ? Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai pus faire.  
\- Pardon ? Tu ne sais pas !? Tu passes tes journées et tes soirées avec ces pétasses retouchées de partout, et leurs soit disant maris ! Et je ne parle pas de « Monsieur Je-ne-sais-pas-m'occuper-de-ma-propre-femme » !  
\- Arrête ça... Tu sais que pour Randy ça a pas été facile... Et Nicole et Brianna ne sont pas parfaites, mais elles sont adorables.  
\- Et bien vas avec elles si elles te plaisent temps !  
\- April tu commences à m'énerver... Tu crois vraiment qu'elles comptent plus pour moi que toi ?!  
\- C'est toi qui m'énerve Philip ! Tu te rends pas compte que je me sens de plus en plus seule ?! Tu n'es jamais avec moi ! Alors oui, je ne fais pas d'effort non plus !  
\- Tu vois c'est ça ton problème ! Tu ne veux jamais t'amuser ! Tu t'enferme dans ton idée d'être une fille bien trop droite pour ça ! Et c'est tellement ennuyant que parfois, j'ai besoin de changer d'air ! Donc oui, Brianna et Nicole me changent bien les idées ! Elles, elles aiment faire la fête !  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher à venir me voir dans les prochains jours... Je ne répondrais de rien. »  
April partit alors rapidement, des larmes perlant déjà sur le bord de ses yeux. Elle en avait marre de cet homme qui lui faisait temps de mal. Certes, il avait été l'homme de sa vie, autrefois... Mais maintenant, elle en doutait. Lui même devait en douter, aux vues de ce qu'il lui avait balancé. Il voulait que sa vie bouge, faire la fête, danser ? Et bien qu'il y aille ! Mais certainement pas avec April. Les fêtes ? C'est pour les sauvages ! Elle, elle n'aimait pas ça.  
Elle avait courut jusqu'au parking, précisément devant la voiture de Jonathan, et se laissa tombée, assise par terre, retenant encore et toujours ses larmes. Elle en avait marre, plus que marre même.

Jonathan, lui, venait de serrer une dernière fois sa grand-mère dans ses bras, et de lui dire au revoir, lui annonçant son départ à Philadelphie pour le show suivant. Il pris son portable, tapant alors le numéro de la jeune femme. Il allait appeler quand il l'a vue, là, assise contre sa voiture. Elle avait l'air perdue, triste... Il approcha doucement, et se mis à croupie à côté d'elle, la regardant simplement. Il vit alors que la jeune femme détourna le regard, les joues légèrement rouge, et un petit air hautain affiché sur sa face. Le membre du Shield sourit, puis se releva tendant sa main à la brune. Cette dernière, après de longues minutes d'hésitation, la pris et se laissa remonté par son bel amant. Ce dernier posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme, en souriant.  
«- T'es là depuis longtemps ?  
\- Non... Je viens d'arriver...  
\- T'as dis quoi à Punk ?  
\- … On peut y aller s'il te plais ?  
\- Ok... »  
Il ouvrit la portière de son 4x4, et regarda April essayait de monter encore une fois... Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la porta de façon à l'aider à monter dans la voiture, trop haute pour elle.  
Elle le regarda à peine et ferma la portière. Jonathan rigola, et monta dans la voiture à son tour, et pris la route en direction de son appartement. Durant le trajet, personne ne parlait. L'ambiance était encore une fois légèrement pesante.

Une fois arrivé à l'appartement de Jonathan, la jeune April posa sa veste une nouvelle fois proprement, et s'assit sur le canapé toujours en désordre de son amant. Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose, que la brune se mis à sangloter sur le canapé. Voyant cela, ne sachant pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les femmes, Jonathan s'assit à ses côtés et la pris dans ses bras, restant neutre, un peu perdu. Il faut dire que le catcheur n'avait pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis bien longtemps, et jamais personne n'avait pleuré dans ses bras. Pendant plusieurs minutes, le silence régna dans l'appartement, puis Jonathan pris la parole.  
«- Euh... ça va... ?  
\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien Jonathan...  
\- Non... Désolé j'sais pas vraiment quoi dire... Tu pourrais m'dire c'que t'as...  
\- J'en ai marre... Marre de ce mec qui me prend pour une conne ! Marre de me demander pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse d'un crétin comme toi ! Et surtout... J'ai peur putain !  
\- T'as peur de quoi... ? De perdre ton rôle à la fédé... ?  
\- Idiot ! J'ai peur que t'aille voir à droite à gauche alors que j'suis bien avec toi et... »  
Le concerné se recula d'un coup, fixant April, visiblement choqué. Elle le regarda, reniflant légèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Soudain, il repris la parole.  
«- Wow ! La grande et fière AJ Lee qui dit à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aime ? Si j'm'attendais à une déclaration ! Ça me touche... Sérieusement... Ai pas peur... J'suis bien avec toi moi aussi... Et même si j'suis pas quelqu'un en qui on fait facilement confiance... J'irais pas voir des autres filles... Depuis que t'es entré dans ma vie... J'crois que j'suis tombé raide dingue moi aussi. »

Elle posa sa main sur la joue du membre du Shield, et approcha son visage jusqu'à ne plus être qu'a quelques centimètres. Elle le contemplait. Il était beau... Ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux frisés, légèrement blond, son air perdu, ses attitudes d'enfants, et sa façon de parler comme un délinquant... Elle le savait maintenant. Elle l'aimait vraiment... Il était devenu son obsession secrète, son amant, celui que son cœur et son esprit voulaient à leurs côtés. La jeune femme posa enfin ses lèvres sur celles de son amant, caressant sa nuque et ses cheveux, pendant que ce dernier passait ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, amoureusement, puis enfin, langoureusement. Après avoir interrompu le baisé, Jonathan pris April dans ses bras, la portant comme une princesse à nouveau, et l'emmenant dans la chambre, toujours autant en désordre. Ils passèrent à nouveau une nuit ensembles, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, profitant de cet instant comme s'il était le dernier de leurs vies.

Le lendemain, après un réveil en douceur, Jonathan pris sa douce conjointe dans ses bras. La jeune April caressait le bras de ce dernier, songeuse. Le membre du Shield, toujours un peu endormis, sentait le parfum de sa compagne.  
«- Jon...  
\- Hmm ?  
\- On est ensemble, pas vrais ?  
\- Ouais... Si on oublie Punk.  
\- Alors pourquoi je ne connais rien de toi... ? Je veux dire... Toi tu sais pleins de choses sur moi... Mais moi, mise à part les rumeurs... Je ne sais pas grand chose...  
\- Y'a des choses qui sont pas bonnes à savoir tu sais...  
\- Jon...  
\- Bon... Ok... Quand j'étais p'tit, j'étais pas forcement un enfant voulut... Mon père, si j'peux l'appeler comme ça, m'a jamais reconnu... Et ma mère... Elle m'a frappée dès que j'suis né, c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui j'suis hyperactif, violent... Puis dans mon adolescence j'ai... »  
Jonathan se fit alors interrompre par la sonnerie du téléphone d'April. Cette dernière soupira, puis se redressa pour saisir le portable dans la poche de son jeans. Elle regarda l'écran, et, sans surprise, vue que c'était un appel de Philip. Elle ne décrocha pas, mais ce dernier persista, et fit craqué la brune.  
«- Philip si je répond pas c'est que j'en ai pas envie !  
\- Où es-tu ?  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Je suis dans ta chambre. Tu n'y est pas. Où tu es ?  
\- Je suis... Chez une amie ! Et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! J'avais une vie avant de te connaître, donc j'avais des amies !  
\- Certes...  
\- De toute façon Philip... J'en ai marre ! Je t'ai dis clairement que je ne voulais plus te voir avant Philadelphie ! Donc maintenant laisse moi ! Au revoir. »  
Elle raccrocha, puis posa son téléphone sur la pile d'affaire lui appartenant. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans le lit, se tenant la tête. Elle commençait à en avoir plus que marre de Philip. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille ? Rien qu'une minute ? C'était trop demander ? Jonathan la regarda en souriant, puis rigola doucement, se laissant alors retombé sur l'oreiller. Entendant ce rire, April tourna les yeux vers son amant, un regard noir affiché sur la face. Elle n'était plus d'humeur tendre, elle était sur les nerfs. Et tout ça à cause de Philip !  
«- Pourquoi tu rigoles !? Idiot !  
\- Parce que t'es trop mignonne quand tu t'énerves.  
\- T'as pas l'air de comprendre Jon ! Si Philip sait pour nous deux... Tu peux avoir de gros problèmes...  
\- Dites moi... AJ Lee s'inquiète pour moi ? Je suis touché ! T'en fais pas. J'suis pas une cible facile à abattre. Et si il veut nous séparé, faudra passer sur mon corps. J't'ai enfin, j'te lâcherais pas. »  
Alors que les deux amants allaient à nouveau s'embrasser, on frappa à la porte, ce qui déclencha un fou rire à April. Jonathan se leva, et alla voir qui était là a cette heure tardive, toujours en boxer.  
«- J'sais pas qui c'est, mais j'vais l'buter... »  
Il ouvrit la porte une fois April partie à la salle de bain avec toutes ses affaires. C'était une nouvelle fois Laeti et Colby, les deux autres membres du Shield. Comme toujours, Seth, le plus jeune du Shield, entra sans attendre et s'affala dans le canapé, sans rien dire, un peu rêveur. Laeti, lui, avança en rigolant. Il resta proche de la porte en souriant. Jonathan soupira, et pris un jeans dans sa pandrie, puis l'enfilla rapidement. Pendant ce temps, Roman regarda le désordre de l'appartement. Des bouteilles de bières vides jonchaient la table basse, des revues de catch étaient étalées sur le sol, la veste du propriétaire avait été jetée sur le canapé déjà couvert des vêtements de combat du Shield. Près de la télé, plusieurs cadres photos couverts de poussières, l'un contenant une photo de Jonathan et de sa grand-mère, l'autre ses parents avant leur abandons, et le dernier, une photo du Shield à l'époque de leurs débuts. Il s'attarda sur la photo. On pouvait voir Dean au centre, tenant ses amis par les épaules, souriant en tirant la langue, comme toujours, les yeux pétillants. A gauche, Seth, rigolant également, à l'époque ses cheveux étaient encore parfaitement décoloré sur le côté gauche de son crâne, et il avait également passé ses bras autour du coup de Dean. Et enfin, à droite, il se regarda. Il était plus sérieux, évidement, car plus sage et plus vieux. Son tatouage n'avait pas encore était terminé, et il souriait, le bras également passé autour du coup d'Ambrose. A la vue de cette photo, il ne pus s'empêchait de sourire. C'était le bon temps ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que tout ne redeviendrait plus comme avant. Et cela lui faisait un peu peur à vrais dire. Il reposa le cadre quand il vit le maître des lieux arrivés.  
«- Qu'est ce qui vous amène ?  
\- On voulait t'prévenir d'un truc.  
\- Ouais, on part plus tôt que prévu à Philadelphie... Galina et Joëlle aimerait me voir avant le show, et j'aimerais vraiment profiter de ma fille...  
\- Et moi j'aimerais bien voir ma p'tite amie.  
\- Ok, pas d'probléme les gars. Bah... Dis bonjour à tes femmes Roman. Et toi, dis bonjour à Leighla.  
\- Ouais bah, t'approches pas trop hein. »  
Les deux plus jeunes du Shield rigolèrent, puis Laeti s'approcha de Jonathan, doucement. Ce dernier le regarda, et vit alors du sérieux dans ses yeux.  
«- Sethy' tu peux nous laisser deux s'condes s'teuplais ?  
\- Hein ? Euh, ouais... »  
Seth alla vers la chambre de son ami, traînant un peu les pieds. Il passa alors la porte, et s'assit sur le lit, regardant un peu partout. Il soupira. Ambrose ne pouvait pas vivre dans un tel désordre, c'était impossible... Soudain, son regard se posa sur un portable, vibrant au sol. En effet, April l'avait fait tombé en reprenant ses affaires à la hâte quelques minutes avant. Il regarda le portable, ne reconnaissant pas celui de son ami, et regarda le message reçu. Il put alors lire :  
« Reçu de : Philip. / Objet : Je t'aime. / Message : Je suis désolé pour hier, mais comprend moi, j'ai besoin de bouger un peu, de m'amuser. Essaye de comprendre ma puce... Je t'aime, on se retrouve à Philadelphie... »  
Il lut et relus le message, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Cela voudrait donc dire que AJ Lee, la petite amie de CM Punk... Avait dormis ici... Avec Ambrose ? Il fit alors le rapprochement avec le sac qu'il avait aperçu la veille dans cette même chambre.

Pendant ce temps, Laeti avait pris un air grave.  
«- Écoute Ambrose... Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais Rollins... Il est vachement distant depuis hier. Quand t'as été voir ta grand-mère, et que nous on est resté, le patron à voulu voir Rollins, et quand il est sortit, il était un peu ailleurs, et depuis... Il est vachement distant. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il c'est passé... Mais j'peux te dire que c'est pas bon signe...  
\- Tu penses qu'il aurait pus l'menacer ? J'veux dire, on sait tous que l'patron, il saque pas le Shield...  
\- J'en sais rien, mais je penses pas que ça aille jusqu'à la... Il va falloir faire gaffe avec le boss...  
\- Ouais... Et avec Sethy... Faut pas qu'il perde ses moyens, on est pas loin d'Payback, c'est Dimanche soir. Si il commence à faiblir, on va pas réussir à les défoncés, les cons d'l'Evolution.  
\- Ouais, je sais. Je vais essayé de lui en parler dans l'avion... En parlant d'avion... On va être en retard ! »  
Il appela Seth, ce dernier posa le portable au même endroit, puis ils saluèrent leur ami, avant de partir pour l'aéroport. A peine la porte fut-elle fermée, April sortit de la salle de bain, en peignoir, les cheveux encore mouillés. Avec le bruit généré par les voisins et par la rue, ils n'avaient pas entendues la douche coulée. Elle souriait, et pris les mains de son amant. Ce dernier sourit également, et s'assit sur le lit. La jeune femme ramassa les quelques vêtements qui traînaient par là, tout en parlant avec son amant.  
«- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ?  
\- Me dire que j'prendrais l'avion tout seul.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu peux dire comme connerie Jon.  
\- Bah, si, ils le prennent pas avec moi. J'le prend tout seul.  
\- Idiot. Je te parle de moi. Moi aussi je le prend seule. On va le prendre tout les deux. »  
Elle jeta les vêtements dans la corbeille de linges salles, et trouva alors son portable. Elle souffla, soulagé que personne ne l'ai trouvé alors qu'il était simplement posé là. Elle regarda alors Jonathan, qui la regardait avec un regard pervers et envieux. Mais la concernée lui lança l'oreiller en pleine tête.  
«- Mais... ! Aller... Arrête de ranger... Viens là.  
\- On va faire un deal. Tu vas m'aider à ranger, prendre une douche, et faire le lit, et après, peut-être que j'envisagerais la possibilité d'éventuellement te laisser me draguer. »  
Jonathan soupira, puis se leva, aidant alors sa compagne à ranger l'appartement correctement, non sans parfois la taquinée en la caressant en passant à côté d'elle, où encore en la bousculant doucement. La jeune femme rangea alors le salon, tombant sur les cadres photos. Elle sourit en voyant la photo du Shield, les trouvant touchant, toujours soudés comme ça, toujours aussi proche après tout ce temps... Puis, elle regarda les deux autres cadres, se posant alors quelques petites questions. Qui étaient tout ces gens ? Et l'enfant, là ? Elle attendit que son amant ait fini de jeter les bouteilles de bières à la poubelle pour l'interpeller.  
«- Jon... Qui c'est sur la photo ?  
\- Ah... Bah là c'est moi et ma grand-mère. J'avais 12 ans. C'est vieux hein ?  
\- Tu es vieux. Et sur celle là ?  
\- C'est... C'est personne d'important... »  
Il pris le cadre et le reposa, l'air triste. Il ne pouvait pas regarder cette photo sans avoir mal, sans se remettre en question. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à la jetée. C'était le seul souvenir qu'il avait d'eux, la seule trace qu'il avait put retrouver... Il pris son paquet de cigarette et son briquet et sortit sur le balcon, portant la cigarette à ses lèvres et l'allumant. Il avait la main qui tremblait légèrement. Évidement qu'il tremblait... Se souvenir de tout ça, c'était bien trop dur pour lui. C'était à causes d'eux qu'il était devenue comme ça, à cause d'eux qu'il était « l'hyperviolent », « Le lunatic Fringe », « L'instable »... C'était entièrement leurs fautes. Les autres ne s'imaginaient pas le quart de ce qu'il avait pus vivre... Mais raconter tout ça à April, maintenant, c'était bien trop tôt. Beaucoup trop. Il aspira une bouffée de fumée, regardant le paysage se dressant devant lui. Une rue, peuplée de simples personnes, des voitures ronronnantes, qui klaxonnées... Le vacarme habituel. Soudain, la porte vitrée émie un petit claquement. Sans se retourner, il comprit que la jeune femme était venue le rejoindre.  
«- Jonathan... ? J'ai dis quelque chose de mal... ?

\- Nan... Nan t'inquiète pas April. C'est que... Y'a des choses que j'suis pas prêt à raconter.  
\- Excuse moi... J'suis curieuse. J'arrive pas à m'en empêcher...  
\- Nan mais c'est vraiment rien, t'en fais pas... Et tu s'rais pas en train de t'inquiéter pour moi là ? »  
La diva rougie, puis détourna les yeux d'un air boudeur. Jonathan rigola, de sa voie grave, puis aspira une autre bouffée de fumée. La jeune femme regardait le paysage également. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, tout ce bruit, et toute cette population... Avec Philip, ils habitaient dans une grande maison, à l'écart du centre ville, à Chicago. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le décor du balcon. Il était pratiquement vide, à l'exception d'un vieux canapé noir et d'un cendrier, rempli à ras bord. C'était également quelque chose de nouveau pour elle. La cigarette avait toujours été exclu par son petit ami Straight Edge, tout comme l'alcool et les drogues. Elle s'approcha alors de son petit ami appuyer sur la rambarde de sécurité, fumant toujours.  
« - Dis... Tu fumes combien de cigarette par jour ?  
\- Hein ? Euh... J'sais pas trop... Entre un paquet et un paquet et demi j'pense.  
\- Autant !?  
\- Oh c'est bon, tu vas m'faire chier avec ça toi aussi !  
\- Comment ça moi aussi ?  
\- Roman et Sethy'. Ils me font chier pour que j'ralentisse. Mais j'y peux rien, j'suis pas un mec clean. J'suis Dean Ambrose, l'instable, le fou furieux !  
\- Oui, enfin c'est un rôle. Regarde moi, j'ai bien un rôle de profiteuse, de femme qui collectionne les hommes, et de petite prétentieuse. Et pourtant, j'suis pas comme ça en vrais.  
\- Ouais, enfin c'est ton point d'vue... Du mien, t'es la même en plus coincé ! »  
Il rigola, regardant April, puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de jeter sa cigarette. April se perdit alors dans le parfum de tabac et de whisky que portait son amant. Avec lui... Elle se sentait différente. Elle était libre, et il n'avait pas peur de lui faire de remarque où de dire non, de s'imposer... Ce n'était pas le cas de Philip... Oui, cet homme, le fou du Shield, c'était bel et bien celui qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé aimer... Mais, bon sang, qu'elle l'aimait.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey tout le monde ! Je suis de retour avec un petit chapitre 4 qui aura un peu tardé… Je suis désolée pour touts ces retards ! :') Mais bon, j'ai des études, je suis dans l'année du bac et ma filière me demande du travail… Puis bon, je suis la reine de la procrastination ! Il suffit que je me dise : Mais j'ai rien à faire demain… Pour que je le fasse le lendemain, puis que je décale au surlendemain… Puis ainsi de suite. Alors voilà ! Désoléyy' ! Et beaaaaucoup de dialogue ! :')

Petit message à Ignis : Merci de toujours m'être fidèle, et de suivre cette fiction ! :D ça m'encourage à m'investir de plus en plus sur l'histoire. Et t'en fais pas, beaucoup de révélations et de changements dans peux de temps ! :D

L'heure du départ était arrivée. April était déjà à l'aéroport, attendant impatiemment Jon. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait tolérée un seul retard, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela arriverait. Elle n'allait quand même pas faire une fleure à Jon, même si il avait une petite gueule d'ange et des agissements d'enfants adorables… Non ! Elle ne devait pas craquer face à lui ! Surtout pas ! Elle regarda sa montre. 15h40. Il devait être là à 15h25. C'est décidé, elle allait le tuer.  
La jeune brune, assise sur un banc, les jambes croisées dans son jean slim noir, des converses bordeaux aux pieds, assortis à son haut, les cheveux lâchés et parfaitement lisses, et les lunettes sur le nez, commençait à bouillonner à l'intérieur. Elle allait partir, quand soudain, elle vit arriver son amant, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, et un petit sourire d'enfant sur le visage. Elle se leva, en furie. Mais, avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jon, qui avait rougie et détourné les yeux, lui tendit un magnifique bouquet de roses. Elle le regarda, les yeux ronds comme jamais, puis pris les roses, les joues rouges également.  
« - Excuses moi du r'tard… J'savais pas quoi t'acheter… J'suis pas trop… Enfin c'est pas mon habitude de …  
\- Elles sont magnifiques… Merci Jon !  
\- Tu m'en veux pas pour le r'tard alors ?  
\- On va dire que tu es pardonné… Heureusement que l'avion ne part que dans une demi-heure. »  
Jon rigola doucement, puis posa son sac noir par terre, regardant la jeune femme. Elle tenait les roses, les contemplant, les humant même parfois. Ses yeux exprimés toute sa joie, et le membre du Shield y discerna même un petit air amoureux. Ils ne s'étaient quittés que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant, cela avait parut être une éternité à Jon. Il ne pouvait plus le niait, il aimait April plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Plus il la regardait, plus il se rendait compte que cette femme était bien trop parfaite pour lui. Elle était belle, attachante, marrante, gentille et elle était blessée… Comme lui l'avait été dans le passé. Il posa alors sa main sur sa joue, glissant son pouce sur ses pommettes, la regardant à travers ses verres teintés. La jeune femme était sous le charme du bad-boy, et ce dernier, était raide dingue de sa belle princesse. Elle posa les fleurs sur le banc où elle s'était assise précédemment, puis passa ses bras autours de la nuque de son amant. Les gens arrivaient en masse dans l'aéroport, regardant les horaires, puis allant payer leurs billets. Elle embrassa alors fougueusement Jon, le faisant sursautée. Il n'était pas habitué à de telles démonstrations de la part de sa brune. Une fois le baiser rompu, elle le lâcha et pris les fleurs et sa valise.  
« - Bon, on va être en retard !  
\- Ouais, aller. J'te suis. »  
Il prit ses bagages également, puis suivie sa belle sur la piste d'embarquement. Ils montèrent alors à bord. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils attendaient que l'avion décolle. Soudain, April se retourna vers Jon, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.  
« - Un problème ?  
\- Je me disais… On va rester ensembles pendant un petit moment dans cet avion… Alors pourquoi tu ne me parlerais pas de toi ?  
\- Tu lâches jamais rien toi hein. Aller… J'veux bien t'dire deux ou trois p'tits trucs.  
\- Aller, je t'écoute !  
\- Bah… Quand j'étais petit, j'étais pas un enfant super aimé. Ma mère et mon père, si j'peux les appeler comme ça, m'ont jamais trop voulu. J'me suis fais lancer par terre par ma mère dans l'heure qui suivait ma venue au monde. C'est ma grand-mère qui m'a recueillit. Tu comprends mieux pourquoi j'essaye de passer du temps avec elle quand je peux ?  
\- Tu… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu avais…  
\- Nan, arrête. J'veux pas qu'on ai pitié d'moi. J'l'ai déjà trop vécu, j'ai pas envie d'm'en reprendre plein la gueule avec ça. Surtout pas de la fille qu'j'aime. »  
Elle regarda alors son amant tendrement, touchée par son histoire, mais aussi par sa petite déclaration en fin de phrase. Plus le temps passait, plus Jonathan paraissait tendre. C'était vraiment l'inverse de ce qu'April aurait pu imaginer. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, le regardant par moment. L'avion avait enfin décollé.

En arrivant à Philadelphie, le jeune couple se dirigea rapidement vers leur Hôtel. Par chance, ils avaient le même, même si Jon savait pertinemment qu'il serait bien trop souvent pris par ses deux amis, et qu'elle, serait bien sur prise par son petit ami légitime. Cela le rendait déjà malade… Mais temps qu'il le pouvait, il profiterait d'elle. Ils étaient là pour 4 jours, et 3 shows au total. Le premier, c'était Main Event, et pour le moment, Dean et April n'avaient pas étés conviés à l'événement. Les deux autres Shows, c'était évidement SmackDown, où tous les deux avaient un rôle majeur, et le grand pay-per-view, PayBack, où tous les deux avaient un match pour l'honneur, et pour la fierté.  
Dans l'ascenseur qui menait aux étages de l'hôtel luxueux de nos deux jeunes protagonistes, Ambrose pris la parole.  
« - Dit… C'est la quelle ta chambre ?  
\- La 114.  
\- Naaan ?! J'ai la 115 !  
\- C'est vrais !? C'est génial ! Je pourrais te voir comme ça et… »  
Elle posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de mal, puis rougie en détournant les yeux. Le grand châtain clair se pencha alors vers elle, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.  
« - Alors comme ça, on voulait me voir hein ?  
\- Arrête Jon ! Tu… Tu es un crétin ! Je voulais juste… Raaah ! Tu m'énerves !  
\- Et voilà, tu perds encore tout tes moyens. C'est fou comme c'est facile avec toi poupée. »  
April le regardait de travers, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car son amant avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, posant ses mains sur la nuque de son amant, profitant de ses quelques moments d'intimités restant entre eux. Elle savait bien que dans quelques minutes, Phillip serait là, dans la chambre 114, à l'attendre. L'idée de devoir faire semblant de rien avec Jon lui donnait déjà la nausée… Quand le baiser fut rompu, le membre du Shield passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa belle, la regardant tendrement. Il la trouvait plus irrésistible de jour en jour…  
Soudain, ils furent sortis de leurs rêveries par l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Tous deux allèrent vers leurs chambres, voisines. A peine April était-elle arrivée devant la porte, qu'elle la vue s'ouvrir sur un Philip visiblement fatigué, et inquiet. Il allait prendre la parole, quand il remarqua que sa belle était avec un des membres du Shield, et pas le plus agréable, puisqu'il s'agissait d'Ambrose. Il le défia du regard, puis lança, les bras croisés :  
« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là Ambrose ?  
\- Bah, j'rentre dans ma chambre d'hôtel.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Bah, j'suis dans celle là. »  
Ambrose pointa du doigt la porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir, regardant Punk avec une certaine fierté. Il savait que de toute façon, que tout aller dégénérer. Déjà que Philip ne pouvait pas le voir, alors si il venait a apprendre la relation qu'Ambrose avait avec sa fiancée... C'en serait fini de lui. Mais peut importe, il s'en fichait. Le Straight Edge pouvait pensé ce qu'il voulait. April soupira, et chercha a passée pour entrée dans sa chambre, l'air de rien, mais Punk l'a bloqua.  
« - April. On doit parler.  
\- J'en ai pas envie Phil.  
\- Pourtant, crois moi... On va parler. »  
April soupira, et réussie enfin à entrée dans une chambre qu'elle trouva fade, trop bien rangée, trop propre... Et bien sur, il manquait son amant. Mais elle ne devait pas paraître morose, pas devant son petit ami officiel. Elle posa son sac sur le sol, ne prenant pas la peine de le ranger, étalant un peu ses affaires. Phil, lui, était toujours à l'entrée, et regardait Jonathan, le défiant du regard.  
« - Qu'est ce que t'as ? Hein ?  
\- M'cherche pas Brooks.  
\- Ne t'avises pas de touché à April.  
\- Mais ouais, mais ouais.  
\- Enfin... Sachant comment t'es, t'auras pas de mal à remplir ton lit. Hein, connard ?  
\- La ferme Brooks... Rentre dans ta chambre. »  
Ambrose rentra alors dans sa chambre. Elle était propre, rangée, et sans aucuns défauts. Et ça lui rappelait April. Rien que quelques minutes sans elle, de simples minutes, et c'était déjà trop. Il s'affala sur le lit, soupirant. Le temps lui paraissait tellement long. C'était fou. Soudain, son portable vibra. Il eu un espoir et le regarda précipitamment, espérant un sms d'April. Mais c'était en faite Roman, lui demandant dans quelle chambre il était, histoire de passer le voir. Il lui répondit, puis lança son portable au bout du lit.

Du côté d'April, c'était une nouvelle fois tendue. Philip était assis sur le lit, les bras croisés, le regard dur. Elle, était assise, et ne faisait rien de spécial, mis à part passer ses mains dans ses cheveux. La chambre était beige et grise, un peu dénudée de décoration, mis à part un simple tableau abstrait, et des lampes murales. Le lit était centré, et il y avait un mini-bar dans un des coins, prêt de l'entrée de la salle de bain. Philip toussa alors nerveusement, pour attiré l'attention de sa petite amie.  
« - Quoi Phil ?!  
\- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire. Qu'est ce que tu faisais à Cincinnati ? Je ne penses pas que tu étais chez une amie moi.  
\- Arrête d'être parano ! J'en avais plus que marre que tu sois avec ses deux greluches et tes soit disant potes ! Je ne les supportes pas ! Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire que je sois avec une amie où avec... Quelqu'un d'autre ?!  
\- Ce que j'en ai à faire ?! Tu es ma petite amie April ! J'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais, où tu vas, et quand !  
\- Moi, ta petite amie ? Tiens donc ! Je pensais que tu étais le petit ami secondaire de Brianna et Nicole ! C'est fou ! Et John et Brian, ils sont au courant ?  
\- Arrête de jouer à ça avec moi April. Surtout, arrête. Ne m'énerve pas plus que ce que je ne suis.  
\- Et pourquoi donc ? Sinon tu vas aller rejoindre tes deux petites putes ? Où tes deux baby-faces de la WWE ? »  
Soudain, en une fraction de seconde, April se pris une gifle majestueuse de Philip. Surprise, elle le fixa, se tenant la joue. Elle avait la bouche ouverte, et une grosse marque rouge sur la joue, qui lui faisait maintenant très mal. Les larmes lui montées aux yeux, et son petit ami semblait ne pas s'en vouloir, les bras croisés à nouveau, se levant et allant vers la fenêtre. Elle tremblait légèrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, ni comment il avait pus en venir là. C'était donc bien la fin. Elle ne pouvait pas rester avec un homme qui lui avait levée la main dessus.  
« - P... Pourquoi tu as fais ça...  
\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix April... Je t'es déjà dis de ne pas parler d'eux comme ça... Mais tu ne m'écoute pas, tu t'entêtes... Je te fais revenir à la raison... C'est tout.  
\- Non... Non Phil... Tu... Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire? Tu as levée la main sur moi... Moi qui t'es toujours soutenu et tout donné... Je ne peux plus rester avec toi après ça Phil... Pas avec un homme qui m'a frappé. Pas avec quelqu'un qui ne prête plus attention à moi... Pas avec toi !  
\- April, s'il te plais, arrête.  
\- Non ! Non Philip ! C'est fini ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je ne peux plus rester avec toi... Je... »  
\- APRIL. »  
Punk se retourna, un regard noir vers sa jeune petite amie. Il avança alors, et lui attrapa le poignet, la levant d'un coup. Il était totalement différent d'avant. Il était à bout. Ses cernes étaient de plus en plus marquées, et ses yeux de plus en plus sombres... Il était effrayant. April eu un frisson.  
« - T... Tu me fais mal !  
\- Tu m'énerves. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser dire ça ? Me quitter ? Mais pour aller où petite cruche ?! Personne ne t'aime à la fédération. Et si tu es encore là, c'est grâce à moi. Tu n'iras nul part.  
\- Arrête... Tu me fais peur Philip... Je te préviens... Je vais crier... ! »

Pendant ce temps, Jonathan était dans sa chambre, attendant ses amis. On toqua justement à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et tomba sur Colby, qui était seul. Il entra, comme à son habitude, sans attendre. Ambrose sourit et ferma la porte. Il était heureux de le voir cette fois. Il se sentait un peu seul dans cette chambre.  
« - Alors vieux, ça va ?  
\- Bah... J'me suis bien emmerdé dans l'avion. Et toi, avec ta belle ?  
\- Oh, comme toujours, j'suis pas assez à la maison, et j'penses pas assez à elle... Blablabla, penses un peu au chien... La routine.  
\- Ouais, enfin c'est sa façon d'dire « je t'aime et je suis heureuse de te voir. » quoi. C'est Leighla. »  
Ils rigolèrent. Soudain, ils entendirent un cri féminin appelant à l'aide. Sans chercher à comprendre, Jon courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre voisine, en compagnie de son ami, et défonça la porte, entrant alors dans une chambre où la jeune April était allongée sur le lit, les larmes aux yeux, sous un CM Punk complètement fou. Ambrose courut vers Philip, et le jeta au sol, sans retenue, la rage s'emparant de lui. April était comme tétanisée, et 'est Colbi qui l'a pris dans ses bras, la faisant sortir de la chambre rapidement. Il revint alors, voyant son ami commencer à frapper la tête de Punk les poings fermés, une rage débordante de son être. Il réussi, avec du mal, à faire reculé Ambrose.  
« - Putain Colby ! C'te fils de pute a...  
\- Calme toi putain Jon ! Et toi, connard, qu'est ce que tu lui faisait?!

\- C'est... ma petite amie... Et j'ai tout les droit...  
\- Putain j'vais te défon...  
\- JON BORDEL.  
\- Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi... Plus aucuns... Je rompt... Je... Je ne veux plus jamais te voir... »  
Elle prit alors son sac, pas encore déballés, et partit rapidement. Ambrose remit alors sa veste correctement et sortit aussi. A peine étaient-ils rentrés dans la chambre de ce dernier, qu'April se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Elle était apeurée, encore sous le choc, et elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Colby, encore dans le feu de l'action, s'assit sur un des fauteuil et soupira, reprenant son calme.  
« - J... J'ai eu tellement peur... Il... Il m'a tenue par le bras... Il voulait... Il ne voulait pas que je le quitte... Mais je...  
\- Calme toi ma belle... Calme toi... J'suis là... Chhht...  
\- Jon... Je ne veux plus que tu partes loin de moi... Je t'aime je... Je ne veux plus... être loin de toi... »  
Elle l'embrassa alors, et les yeux de Colby, qui avait assisté à tout ça s'agrandir, dans une incompréhension totale. Mais d'un autre côté, cela confirmait sa théorie. Jon allongea alors doucement April sur le lit, et caressa ses cheveux, l'aidant à se calmer, et la berçant doucement. Quand elle fut enfin endormis, collée à Jon, Colby pris la parole.  
«- Attend... Toi et AJ Lee ?! Putain mais t'es sérieux !?  
\- J'sais, j'sais... Mais comprend moi... Elle était trop mignonne, trop belle... J'pouvais pas lui résisté... Et j'te jure que j'l'aime vraiment mec... J'te le jure...  
\- J'te crois... J't'es jamais vu comme ça... Mais... Va falloir le dire à Roman. J'sais pas comment il va le prendre. Et tu vas la gardée ici ? Juste à côté d'chez son ex ?!  
\- Nan mais... Roman j'm'en occupe... J'le gére. Et pour Punk... J'm'en occupe aussi. Il sait pas c'qui l'attend. » 


	5. Encore une annonce ! :C

Bonjour tout le monde ! Encore une fois je vous fais une fausse joie. Le Chapitre 5 n'arrivera pas avant un petit moment ! Encore une fois, de gros soucis personnels et l'approche de mes premières épreuves de bac ! :/

Je tiens à dire que j'ai commencé l'écriture et que je le posterais la seconde qui suit sa finalisation ;D

Sur ceux... Gros bisous, et à bientôt j'espère ! :D

(PS : Le chapitre 4 vous a plu ? :3 )


End file.
